


good boy

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Johnny is sad, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, johnny likes getting his hair played with, jungwoo is a good boyfriend, kim jungwoo is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: johnny's locking himself away from everyone and jungwoo is worried.





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> okay SO this is so quick and rushed but i wrote it for bri's bday <3 happy bday ily this is kinda trash but i hope its ok :(. also mayhaps i didnt edit this hh because i was scared to read it because i KNOW id delete it but, enjoy this mess thanks

johnny hasn't left his room for days, and the hyungs are starting to get a little desperate. or for better words going insane. jungwoo is curled into the corner of the plush couch scrolling through his phone when taeyong stomps in, hands on his hips. jungwoo tilts his head up, curiously staring at taeyong. he can't help but notice how parental he looks, and silently groans. yuta nudges him with his foot from the other side of the couch and jungwoo startles, almost dropping his phone.

 

"yeah hyung?" taeyong sends him a look.sighing through his nose, his fingers messily pressing against his temple in frustration.

 

"when's the last time you talked to johnny?" taeyong asks, annoyance seeping through the gentle voice he tries to put on.

 

"three days?" it comes out meek, and yuta's eyes widen at him. jaehyun looks up from where he's made himself comfortable spread eagle on the carpet and drops his phone. jungwoo frantically looks at all the members in the room.

 

"jesus christ jungwoo, go fucking talk to johnny." jaehyun half laughs. jungwoo nods and stands up, sending them all one last look before padding into the hallway and towards johnny and jaehyuns shared room. he stares at the handle, his hand shaking as he raises his hand to knock. he gently taps the door once, twice, double, and johnny instantly knows who it is. jungwoo quietly walks in, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to johnny's back.

 

he can't help it. he wordlessly raises his hand to pet johnny's hair, fingers scratching at his scalp. johnny shudders, makes a small noise in the back of his throat and jungwoo instantly stops. fearing he had hurt him.

 

"did i hurt you?" he asks quietly, their breathing suddenly the loudest sounds in the room.

 

" _no_. keep going." johnny whispers, and jungwoo barely hears the please he adds at the end. so jungwoo does. he softly hums a song he heard earlier that day and brushes johnny's hair behind his ear. it's awkward, but he makes it work. johnny turns himself around to make himself comfortable on jungwoo's thigh, face squishing against his bottom half. jungwoo giggles through his nose and cradles johnny's head closer to his tummy.

 

"hyung?" and johnny hums against his stomach, the vibration causing him to let out a real giggle. johnny wraps his arms around his waist and presses his face even closer.

 

"i didn't know you missed me," jungwoo starts, one hand twirling johnny's hair and the other one scratching mindless symbols into johnny's back. "actually, i didn't know you felt this way at all." he states softly. "you can talk to me hyung." johnny feels himself shudder. jungwoo is too much. too much kindness and too much love. he wanted to wrap himself in it until he no longer remembered what it felt like to be unloved in the first place. jungwoo senses his nervousness and tries to cup johnny's face to look at him, only for the older to lock his hands behind jungwoo's back and suffocate himself further.

 

"baby, please." the way jungwoo says it sounds so pleading, and johnny finds himself moving, teary eyes looking back at jungwoo. johnny thinks jungwoo sounds like liquid honey. he makes his insides feel sticky and gooey, it's overwhelming in the best way. jungwoo cups his cheek and johnny nuzzles into his palm, touch deprived. _jungwoo_ _deprived_ his brain supplies. johnny thinks he'd agree anyways. he closes his eyes and let's himself feel the warmth coming from his hand, jungwoo's thumb gently strokes his cheek, and he leans foward to press a barely there kiss onto johnny's forehead. and that's when he breaks. fresh hot tears fall down his face and jungwoo coos, pulling his head into his chest.

 

"sweetheart it's okay." he cradles johnny closer, desperately trying to get his love across with every touch and whisper. "baby, you're so good. i'm so proud of you. you're such a good boy, yeah?" jungwoo stumbles out, thumbing johnny's tears away from his eyes. johnny nods, suddenly so eager to please.

 

"you're okay, i've got you. i'll take care of you. i promise." and those words make johnny's chest swell. he's not used to being coddled. he's always taking care of other people, he's always making sure everyone else is okay, always forgetting about himself. he blinks his oncoming feelings away and smiles teary eyed at jungwoo. the other feels himself tearing up as well and laughs. jungwoo nuzzles their noses together and hums. he presses kisses everywhere he can reach; johnny's nose, eyelids, his cheeks, and his forehead. his thumb and forefinger grip johnny's chin gently but firmly, and then he's pressing their lips together.

 

there's no fireworks, or electric shocks, but there's _love_. so much unconditional love that johnny feels overwhelmed. jungwoo makes him so fucking happy, and who is he to take his own happiness away? jungwoo tilts his head, silently searching for a better angle, hoping johnny gets the memo (which he does) and they continue. jungwoo clambers into his lap and now his palms are desperately latching onto johnny's face. every touch is a wordless _i_ _care_ , and every kiss is an _i_ _love_ _you_.

 

taeyong quietly opens the door, eager to make sure the two boys are okay, and instantly shuts it once he sees the scene before him. he shakes his head and mumbles out a confused, but not surprised, "okay then." and walks back into the kitchen, giving the rest of the members two thumbs up.

 

jungwoo leans back, his hands moving to grip johnny's hair, and johnny finds his nails digging into jungwoo's thighs.

 

"really, hyung. are you okay?" jungwoo pants, eyes blown and lips slicked with spit. johnny chokes on his own saliva and hastily nods.

 

"fucking great." he says in english before quickly adding a yes in korean. jungwoo giggles and is pulling him back in again. johnny groans and grips jungwoo's thighs tighter, his nails no doubt leaving tiny crescents into his skin. jungwoo's tongue laps at johnny's bottom lip and he curses, quickly biting jungwoo's in return. the younger lets out a breath before licking into his mouth, then he pulls away, heavily breathing in johnny's general direction. johnny feels his eyes closing on their own accord and whines. 

 

"cuddles?" jungwoo asks, his eyes widening and lips jutting out to form a pout. johnny rolls his eyes and nods.

 

"only if i get to be the little spoon this time."

 

"fine." jungwoo reluctantly moves himself off his lap and flops onto johnny's bed, opening his arms. johnny makes himself comfortable under jungwoo's chin and entagles their legs together even if his own are way too long for it. jungwoo kisses the top of his head and smiles against him.

 

"hyung, when we wake up i need you to eat and drink a little something for me, okay? and i really want to talk it out. you scared me." he says, cradling johnny a little closer. the need to touch and hold consumes him, wanting to make sure he's genuinely okay. johnny nods and before he knows it he's out cold.

 

jungwoo whisper yells taeyong's name after a couple minutes, praying he hears, which surprisingly he does. (jungwoo thinks he had his ear to the door the whole time after he left the first time but he'd never say it out loud.) and then taeyong is quietly opening the door and nodding at jungwoo, a silent asking of reassurance and jungwoo nods back. the leader turns off the lights and bids them both a good night, even if johnny can't hear him.

 

"i love you so fucking much johnny." he mumbles into the older's hair, never being one to curse. he presses one last kiss to his head, just because he can, and then he's out too.

 

johnny is his everything and he'd do anything to make him happy.


End file.
